


Nevermore

by ClockworkSeraph



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And conspire, But everyone else wants to get Sunshine laid, But no, F/F, F/M, Fluffy and Cracky, Gabriel actually lets someone else wear his hoodie for once, Gabriel's a rock star with a dangerous side job, Hints of child abuse, Is perfectly happy to pine over a certian pair of leather clad thighs, Jack goes nuts and also nuts, Jack just wants to live his life, Jack's a police officer, M/M, Modern AU, OREO SIN, Poor guy's just lonely, Suicide mention, With a creamy filling with a hint of angst flavor, hints of depression, people have to interfere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSeraph/pseuds/ClockworkSeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-CURRENTLY UNDER REWRITE-</p><p>(Just a Bit though :D Thank you for being Patient with me!)</p><p>All Jack wanted to do was be a good Police Officer, and protect the good City of Overwatch. He had a <em>routine,</em> damnit. </p><p>But of course, a little bird in leather pants has to flit in and shit all over that plan, doesn't he?</p><p>No time for Romance? Quoth the Raven, <em>Nevermore, Pendejo! </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a beautiful early fall morning, where fog was gently swirling around crisp leaves, Halloween was just around the corner, and pumpkin spice was reaching out its claws to infect everything within reach. With a chilled wind blowing and the warming sun still just below the horizon, most were still snug in bed.
> 
> Unfortunately, Officer Jack Morrison was not one of those lucky people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to celebrate Fanfic Author day then to start YET another fic, when I already have like...three half written and Requiem on top of that.
> 
> OH WELL, Have this AU, too!
> 
> It's like...Sprinkles. Everyone likes Sprinkles. :D

It was a beautiful early fall morning, where fog was gently swirling around crisp leaves, Halloween was just around the corner, and pumpkin spice was reaching out its claws to infect everything within reach. With a chilled wind blowing and the warming sun still just below the horizon, most were still snug in bed.

Unfortunately, Officer Jack Morrison was not one of those lucky people. Being one of the City of Overwatch’s finest, it demanded he awake at the ungodly hour of 4 am every morning. Previous military training dulled that sting, but as his alarm blared, Jack couldn’t help but hope he’d have a chance to be able to enjoy his new flannel sheets soon, having worked for nearly eight straight days.

Yawning widely as shuffled to the bathroom, he set his phone inside a dock by the sink. Bringing up his music library and pressing play, the speakers began to reverberate a tune through the bathroom, and Jack hummed along as he turned the knobs of his shower, waiting for it to heat up before get in.

Fumbling for a nearby bottle, Jack squirted a dollop of shampoo in his hands, the smell of citrus perking him up a little as he lathered up his scalp, eyes closing. Scrubbing at himself with a blue bath poof he was pretty sure wasn’t his, Jack turned up the heat on the water, steam clouding the room, citrus and rainwater scents flowing together as he ducked underneath the spray, soap swirling down the drain.

_“Welcome all to curtain call_  
_At the opera_  
_Raging voices in my mind_  
_Rise above the orchestra!”_

Belting out dramatically along with the chorus as he turned off the water, Jack grabbed a nearby towel, rubbing the fluffy blue cloth through his hair, wrapping it around his hips to pause in front of the mirror, reaching for some shaving cream. Lathering up his cheeks, Jack hummed along, gently stroking the razor along his stubble.

Fresh faced and looking, if not feeling, a little more alive, Jack slid into his crisp uniform, finishing getting ready and yawning as he patted himself down to make sure he had everything before he locked the door to his house, sliding into the front seat of his car before he checked his watch. He had just enough time to stop at Iris for a coffee, thank God.

Overwatch was a smaller city, perched on the side of a mountain that overlooked the sea. It could be a really pretty sight, Jack thought, especially in the summer sunsets. He had never seen the ocean before moving here, and it never ceased to amaze him. Although, as pretty as the city could be, it had secrets like any other, and crime, too. Jack was kept busy, the small station overworked, and as he parked his squad car, the man could just feel the burning eye of his boss following him, and sighed, sipping at his pumpkin spice latte, glad he got the extra espresso, even if it made the drink a tad too bitter. Jack had barely walked through the door before he could hear himself being called into Ana’s office, and he sighed, deeper this time, as Fareeha patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

It was only six am, but he could tell it was going to be a long, long day…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mumbling to himself, Jack pulled up to Peacekeeper, exhausted, wondering for a moment if he could fake sick and just go home. But when Jesse had texted him that afternoon and begged for his help, he had agreed to help his best friend, and Jack never broke a promise. Besides, the other man did offer him free beer for his trouble, and after the week he’d had, the officer needed it. Between Halloween just around the corner, and uptick in crimes resulting from it, Jack had been on the go nonstop.

Sighing, Jack checked himself over in his rear-view mirror, running a hand through his messy blond hair in an attempt to straighten it. He was glad that he had remembered to change before coming to the restaurant, trading his no doubt sweaty, non breathable uniform for well worn jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Exiting his squad car into the cool night air, Jack grabbed his badge, clipping it to his belt before checking his gun, slipping the safety on before tucking it into the leather holster of his shoulder harness. Locking the car, he figured he might as well try to enjoy his probably long evening.

Walking into Peacekeeper was an assault on all five senses, and Jack felt his energy level drop by the second as he nudged his way through the near packed Southwestern/Asian restaurant before heading to the bar, sliding onto an open stool before dropping his head onto his arms with a groan.

“Don’t you look knackered, luv!” A cheerful brown haired woman at him, setting his usual ice cold beer in front of him. Lifting his head to rub at his eyes, Jack mustered up a tired smile.

“Sorry Lena...Captain's been riding my ass so hard I might as well get a saddle.”

“Didn’t know you were into that kinda thing, mate! Maybe Jesse’s got one you can borrow?”

“Stop teasin’ ‘im, Darlin’! Man can’t help where passions choose to manifest!” A voice called out from the back, and Jack arched an eyebrow as Jesse came out, a plate in each hand. the man was a walking Marlboro ad, from the spurs on his boots to the hat perched on his head, casually stepping over something as he pouted over at Lena. Looking down, Jack could see a furry tail, and smiled. Jesse owned quite a few dogs, and tended to bring one of the canines to work quite often. They were always surprisingly well behaved, mostly sleeping behind the bar.

“Save a horse, Ride a cowboy, hunh?” Lena winked at the men with a grin before zipping off to help a fresh group of customers find a table.

“It was Han’s idea...” Muttering under his breath, Jesse was a faint pink as he set a double cheeseburger and fries in front of Jack, shaking his head. Brightening at his first real meal of the day, Jack picked up burger to take a large bite, noticing another beer sliding next to his almost empty first one.

“So what is it you need help with, again? Sold my soul to Amari to get tonight and tomorrow off, you know. Dunno if it was worth it.” Flicking a fry at Jesse, Jack’s voice was teasing, and Jesse feigned a look of utter hurt, hand clutching his chest, and Jack grinned, sipping at his new beer. He actually wasn’t exactly sure how it happened, but Ana had more or less slapped him in the face with it that morning, and Jack wasn’t about to say no.

“Because we need to finally find you a boyfriend and get you _laid_.” Jack choked on his burger, and could feel his face burning as the last word was drawled out.

“Jesse!” Now it was Jesse’s turn to grin, like a coyote that caught the chicken, as he would say. Waving a broad hand, the cowboy laughed heartily at Jack’s flustered face, slapping his back.

Last month, after a particularly hard case, Jack had come in all bandaged up, and, after an incident where Jesse found out Jack can’t handle hard liquor, got utterly, uncharacteristically _shitfaced_. Jesse had to drive him home, and soon learned the other man was feeling mighty lonely, and was even trying to hit on Jesse. Jack had been mortified the next morning when he was met with Jesse in his kitchen making pancakes only in his boxers. While Jesse nonstop assured him firmly nothing happened but platonic cuddles, the cowboy never stopped teasing him about finding him a new ‘teddy bear’. At least Jesse had the tact for once not to spread the story, for which Jack was grateful.

“Naw, Partner, I asked you to come because lately, Los Muertos has been causin’ trouble again.” It wasn’t a total lie, but Jack would have probably become suspicious at the twinkle in Jesse’s eye if he wasn’t busy trying to regain his breath. “You right kicked their ass proper last time, so I was thinkin’ if nothing else you being here would keep them from destroyin’ the place again. Hanzo would kill me if something happened so soon after last time.” Even Jack had to wince at the memory of the Chef having to be called into the ruined restaurant...Jesse had been denied sex for two weeks, and sent to sleep on the couch for four. 

“Why not ask Fareeha?” Jack grumbled, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he did notice a group of the gang members looking at him warily. “She was there too.” Partners, they had been called to the disturbance at the bar a few months ago, where drunk gang members had broken in and tried to threaten the owner with extortion, only to be fired at by the revolver toting cowboy, his dogs snarling at his feet, about to start a shootout showdown. The officers had tried to make peace, but it was only after an incident that involving flaming pinatas that the gang members backed off, tails between their legs. Jack made it a habit to check up on the place after, and Jesse became a fast friend.

“Because she, unlike you, has a healthy social life and is currently on a date with that pretty doctor lady.” Jack opened his mouth to retort, but could only close it at the matter-of-fact-arched-eyebrow look Jesse gave him. Feeling himself go pink again, Jack ducked his head and nibbled at the last of his burger as someone slid onto the stool next to him, grumbling. Giving the flushed officer a wide grin, Jesse turned to the newcomer, voice tuned to a lazy drawl as he started mixing a drink.

“Done sucking up the souls of your hapless roadies, _Reyes_?” A snort, and Jack hazarded a look over as a voice like warm molasses hit his ears. Blanking out, his only thought was that this man that had graced him with his presence was the living embodiment of _Tall, Dark, and Handsome_. Strong muscles could be seen even under the man’s black hoodie, and a handsome face, framed by impeccably trimmed facial hair, was cut through with scars that only seemed to accent the sharp features, including deep brown eyes that seemed to peer right into Jack’s soul. Swallowing quickly, Jack buried his face into his beer glass, ignoring the heat curling in his stomach and the inquisitive eyebrow arch from the other man.

“You makin' fun of me, McCree? Because do not think I won’t make you give me twenty right now in the middle of this hovel.” Wincing, Jesse finished the drink, sliding the sangria in front of the man.

“Aw, C’mon now, Gabriel!” Jesse’s protests were met with an unimpressed look, and pouting, Jesse turned to Jack, playfully tugging at the man’s arm. “Officer, I’m being harassed!” Shaking his head, Jack chuckled, holding up his hands in front of him.

“Sorry, Jesse, I’m off duty.” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face as he pointed to the floor.

“Drop and give me twenty, soldier!” Whining, Jesse threw a kicked puppy look over at Jack, who only shrugged, before dropping to the floor, muttering. “Keep up your complaining about your superior officer, _Cabron_. Make it forty!” Gabriel plucked the blood orange off the side of his sangria, sucking on it with a smirk as more muttered curses came from below.

“S-so, you were in the military?” Jack was starting to sweat, a tiny voice in his head laughed at him for being so awkward. It sounded like Fareeha. Throwing a sideways glance at the blonde next to him, Gabriel smirked as he was rewarded with the cop flushing a rather nice shade of pink.

“Kind of.” Sipping at his drink, Gabriel shrugged, not going any further with an explanation, instead resting his chin on his hands as he watched Jesse with a grin. Jack scrambled for another topic, and noticing a black instrument case on the man’s back, gestured to it.

“You play?”

“No, _pendejo_ , I use it to carry roses and my Mama's rosary beads.” Draining the last of his drink, Gabriel smirked wider, and Jack was feeling as if he could power a small country with the amount of heat that was coming out of his face.

“Aw Gabe, I though _I_ was ya favorite?” A bark of laughter, and Jesse popped over the bar, stealing the rest of Jack’s beer. “Curse words are a sign of affection from the old man.” Ignoring the warning growl from Gabriel, Jesse smirked over at the black clad man. “He plays in a local band, Talon, and they have quite the followin’, so I let them play here every friday.”

“Let? You should be _thanking us_ for giving you the business, mutt.” Gabriel snorted, rolling his eyes before flicking a few bills onto the counter as he got up.

“Yeah yeah...shouldn’t you be goin’ to suit up, _Reaper_?”

“Suppose _someone’s_ gotta work in this joint, eh?” Flicking both middle fingers at Jesse who only grinned, Gabriel threw a wink at Jack, and as he walked away, Jesse’s grin grew wider as he watched a dazed Jack stare at Gabriel’s black leather encased ass disappearing into the crowd.

“You know, He _is_ single.” Jumping at the drawl in his ear, Jack finally turned bright red, slumping onto the counter and covering himself with his arms, whining softly.

“Am I that obvious?”

“Like a dog with fleas, partner.” Patting his friend's shoulder, Jesse chuckled, shaking his head. Jack was very charming, usually, even when he didn’t try, but it had been awhile since he’d seen him this flustered...which was a good sign.

Lena returned, quirking an eyebrow as she passed a drink order to Jesse, leaning backwards to peer down at Jack.

“Wot’s up with the big guy? You feelin’ okay, mate? Jesse did you give him liquor again?” Whapping the cowboy with her tray, Jesse grinned as he stole it, setting the drinks down on it before sliding it over.

“Ya think I’m that cruel? Poor guy’s sufferin’ enough, trust me.” Squinting at them both, from Jesse’s shit eating grin to Jack’s red eartips, Lena shook her head before turning to deliver the order.

“ _You both are bloody bonkers._ ”

“Don’t hate us cause we’re beautiful, darlin’!” Jesse called out after her, grinning as Lena rolled her eyes at him.

“Jesse, your idea of beauty is extra cheese on your chilli fries.”

It was only the dimming of the lights and the amplified sounds of a guitar that held back Jesse’s retort, and a thankful Jack had his eyes drawn to the spotlight, sucking in a quick breath only to have it caught in his throat, the screams of the crowd deaf in his ears as the melody reached him.

**_“Curse the day, hail the night_ **  
**_Flower grown in the wild”_ **

On the stage set in a corner of the restaurant across from the bar, a band was set up. They all wore flamboyant outfits, but the strangest thing were the ornate masks, stylized as various animals. There was a large man on drums, the heavy beat reverberating through the room, masked as a fierce bull with mighty horns. A woman, small but limber, grinning under the face of a cat, fingers flying nimbly over the keyboard to coax out the melody. Another woman, holding a bass in her hands, nails long and black as they flew over the strings, the feathers from her swan mask mixing with her long hair. But, in the front of it all, was Gabriel, or, as Jesse would helpfully whisper in his ear with a grin, his band persona, Reaper. 

**_“In your empty heart_ **  
**_In the breast that feeds_ **  
**_Flower worn in the dark”_ **

Gone was the black hoodie, traded for a form fitting black leather trenchcoat, guitar held in clawed gauntlets as his voice poured like honey from beneath a raven mask, blackened steel glinting in the lights.

**_“Can I steal your mind for a while?_ **  
**_Can I stop your heart for a while?_ **  
**_Can I freeze your soul and your time?_ **

As their eyes met over the raptured crowd, Jack saw a hint of a smirk under the corner of the mask, and as red eyes met his with a wink, the pool of heat in his stomach dropped lower, and as the poor man tried to drown it in another beer poured by that grinning coyote, they both knew he had fallen hard.

**_Scorpion flower, token of death_ **  
**_Ignite the skies with your eyes_ **  
**_And keep me away from your light_ **  
**_Ignite the skies with your eyes”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few things!
> 
> I've changed ages around, to make the AU a bit more plausible, but a few I've left pretty much as is. Basically Jack and Gabe look like their 'Young' skins, and everyone else looks like the current version of them. c:
> 
> Songs in the Fic, because by now you should know I get way to inspired by them!
> 
> -Jack is singing "Ghost Opera" by Kamelot. One of my favorite songs, it's impossible not to go dramatic when the chorus comes on. Just watch out for the Music video, it's got a little suggestive scene that is kinda bad.
> 
> -Gabriel is singing "Scorpion Flower" by Moonspell. The music video for this one is pretty awesome, if weird, and has some of my favorite lyrics EVER.


	2. Liquor is Quicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack knew he should have stopped around his third beer, and as his lips pressed against the full glass of his fifth, the heat in his gut had pleasantly spread through his whole body, relaxing him.
> 
> He never did like getting drunk, it reminded him too much of the side of his father he never cared to see. But Jack was desperate, eager to cease the thoughts running through his head, and sat in a blurry stupor, eyes half lidded to the sight before him.
> 
> Gabriel, wrapped in feathers and leather, lips curling in a wicked smirk under that mask, a cunning trickster god with the body of an angel and the voice of a siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO THIS IS NOT DEAD
> 
> I've just been having a hella time with writers block lately I'm so sorry... ;;;
> 
> But I gotta shout out to the Discord thread, Y'all gave me the will to keep on writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Pardon the Mess, as this is unbeta'd and I am so tired right now LOL

Jack knew he should have stopped around his third beer, and as his lips pressed against the full glass of his fifth, the heat in his gut had pleasantly spread through his whole body, relaxing him.

He never did like getting drunk, it reminded him too much of the side of his father he never cared to see. But Jack was desperate, eager to cease the thoughts running through his head, and sat in a blurry stupor, eyes half lidded to the sight before him.

Gabriel, wrapped in feathers and leather, lips curling in a wicked smirk under that mask, a cunning trickster god with the body of an angel and the voice of a siren.

A voice that drowned out his father’s disgust echoing in his ear. Expecting to marry some sweet, bland girl, give him grandchildren to carry on the family name. Jack, pressured, had begged a friend to pose as his girlfriend, and all had seemed well, and then...

Jack should have been free from those shackles, after the accident, but a deep seated fear and the scars on his back were only new chains, trapping him from even trying to start any sort of relationship. But nobody had ever appealed to him before, female or male, until tonight, and now he was blindsided, a wounded deer in the headlights of Eros’ pickup.

The alcohol was sweet and strong as it wrapped around him, embracing him much like he suddenly had a desire for Gabriel to do, those thick thighs entwined with his, pressing him into the bed…

Jack groaned, suddenly very lightheaded as he wobbled slightly on the stool. He could hear Jesse faintly in the distance, the siren song flowing honey in his ears as his eyes failed him.

_“You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you_

_When you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do_

_There's no place you can hide cause I'm coming after you…”_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jesse took a drag off his cigarette, the smoke curling over his lips in rings as he exhaled. The night’s chill was beginning to seep through his thick flannel shirt, cooling his sweaty skin as he fumbled for his keys.

It had been a very successful evening...well, moneywise, anyway. Nearly doubling the nightly profits from usual, Jesse was mighty pleased that he had managed to convince Hanzo that his idea to bring in local talent was a good one. Maybe he would be rewarded, even...If Jesse had a tail, there was no doubt It would be wagging. Crushing his cigarette under his heel, he whistled as he locked up the now empty restaurant and shut off most the lights, shaking his head as he turned to the group of people still chattering at the bar. The soft light of the bar’s mirrored wall reflected off of costumes and liquor bottles alike in a glittering array, as if a strange Sabbath had picked out the restaurant to gather.

Ever since Gabriel took him under his wing, Jesse had come to understand the man was a decent judge of character, and must of had pretty big wings, with how many people Gabriel crowded underneath them. In a way, Talon was a replacement, he supposed, for the horrible streets they had left. They were family, no matter what blood would say otherwise.

A soft melody was playing, backdrop to the chatter of those comfortable with each other, and as Jesse finished up wiping down the bar, it drew his attention to the back room. Poking his head in, a soft smile curling on his lips at the sight of the two men.

The couch was an older one, the leather well worn and perhaps a bit lumpy, but was large and comfortable, and Jesse could remember many a time when he had Hanzo pressed to his chest as they curled up on it, trying to catch a brief break from the long, sweating hours between rushes.

His stage getup long shed in favor of his simple black hoodie once again, Gabriel’s long fingers skillfully plucked at the strings of a different guitar, it’s dark-stained wood painted with faded red roses inlaid across it’s well worn finish.

As the familiar melody coiled softly in his ears, Jesse leaned into the doorframe, coyote smile in place as he noticed a certain blond dozing next to him, head on Gabriel’s shoulder. He had left Jack laying down, and was sure the man would have been knocked out until the morning at _least_. Gabriel had taken the other side of the couch, to watch the man as Jesse locked up. The cowboy told him it was his fault, anyway, and as one of the few sober, responsible people in the room, just had to make sure Jack didn’t choke on his own vomit. Easy enough, right?

Gabriel’s eyebrows quirked up, near engulfed by his beanie, as if daring the cowboy to say anything at the scene, his fingers never missing a note or else Jesse was sure Gabriel would have flipped him off. Holding his hands up defensively, Jesse only gestured to Jack with a slight tilt of his head.

Giving the briefest of shrugs as not to wake Jack, Gabriel’s eyes flickered to blond as he shifted, the officer muttering something under his breath before settling once more.

Jack had ended up downing far more alcohol than usual that night, made all the worse by Gabriel’s rather raunchy performances as the night wore on.

Maybe it was his fault, for plying the man with so much beer and teasing him all night as Jack tried to drown out the siren song in his head.

Maybe Gabriel shouldn’t have pretended to near-fuck the microphone stand with his tight leather-clad thighs during the rather innuendo-charged rendition of “Another Way Out.” Only Reaper could turn a song about _murder_ sexual, he supposed.

Either way, Jesse had indeed witnessed Gabriel’s thighs kill a man before, and for a moment, the cowboy wondered if they had claimed another victim as Jack slumped onto the counter with a moan. It wasn’t until he looked at the bottle he had poured into the blond’s glass that he froze. He hadn’t been paying attention, and mixed up the order. Instead of beer, Jack had just downed an entire full glass of apple whiskey.

And whiskey was _liquor_.

_Hard liquor._

Jack was utterly wasted, and Jesse panicked internally.

With Lena’s help, Jesse managed to casually haul the blond behind the counter into the back room, smoothly enough that he hoped there would be no scandal rocking the headlines the next morning about now he had a completely drunk and armed police officer passed out in his bar.

Ana would have raised him and killed him again, after Hanzo had finished with him.

Groaning, Jesse had rubbed at his face, about ready to text Hanzo and say he wasn’t gonna be home that night. His husband had nearly taken both his heads last time when Jesse had scooted home at dawn, tail between his legs, clothes crumpled and smelling of alcohol and Jack’s cologne, but had softened after Jesse had explained what had happened. Screeched, really, after begging for a chance to explain the situation.

Hanzo, once learning of the truth, had rather kindly forgiven him, given the santoku knife that the chef had only moments before lodged three inches into the wall in between his legs, razor sharp edge just brushing his crotch, barely nicking the thick denim, but as like a knife through butter. Jesse always was a gambling man, and had bet Hanzo would have hopefully understood, but Lady Luck must have loved him as he also learned that day just how possessive his Dragon could be. The knife was replaced quickly with a firm hand, and Jesse hadn’t been so turned on in his _life_.

Distracted by the heat pooling in his lower half at the memory, Jesse was startled by a pillow whacking his face, knocking his hat to the floor. Scowling as he picked it up to dust it off, he was greeted with the deadpan look that was Reyes’ resting bitch face.

“I said, _Where does he live_ , pendejo.” Keeping his voice low, Gabriel rolled his eyes at the look of confusion on Jesse’s face. “We can’t leave his squad car here, Jesse. You know what will happen if they start asking questions so close to…” Running his fingers through his hair as he gazed at Jack, Jesse exhaled sharply, shaking his head.

“I know, I know…” Shrugging, Jesse cut him off, eager to end the discussion quickly in case anyone was listening in.

“I’ll drop him off, make sure the idiota doesn't choke on his own balls, and then be on my merry fuckin’ way.” Jesse’s eyebrows waggled suggestively at that, and Gabriel wished he had something else to flip at Jesse, but the only other cushion was behind Jack...

He settled for his middle fingers.

~*~*~*~*~

It was a beautiful morning, really.

Birds chirped loudly, the sun was warming and bright, and a soft breeze wafted through his window, carrying the scent of fall and the laughter of children.

It made Jack wanted to vomit.

_Again._

Groaning as he bent over the toilet, Jack felt has if every note of sound was a railroad spike hammered into his head. He could only bring up bile, now, and he could taste it with each breath. Crawling over to the shower and pawing at the knobs, Jack didn’t trust his legs yet at all, instead sitting on the cold tile in his boxers as the warm spray fell over him.

Opening his mouth, Jack gargled and spit, already feeling a little better. He didn’t feel all that disgusting, considering, and a faint hint of spices and vanilla hung in the room. Jack recalled his pillow had the same smell when he woke up three seconds before bolting to the bathroom.

Hanzo was probably having Jesse try a new cologne, Jack thought, having a feeling the cowboy had brought him home again. He only hoped he wasn’t as... _clingy_ this time.

His head still aching, Jack winced for more then that as the memory resurfaced. He had been embarrassed as hell, that he had been so _shameless_. Jesse had been cool about it, but…

Turning off the water, Jack sat shivering in his shower, groaning into his hands. God, getting drunk like that...he was no better than his father.

All he could remember was downing beer after beer, trying to drown himself instead of pining after a raven masked man, clad in leather with a voice like honey, and was reminded of a poem he had read once in one of his mother’s books, of the raven that drove the man mad with grief and longing, flitting in to drive his beak into his heart and dart away laughing at his misery.

_“Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!” I shrieked, upstarting—_  
_“Get thee back into the tempest and the Night’s Plutonian shore!_  
_Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!_  
_Leave my loneliness unbroken!—quit the bust above my door!_  
_Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!”_  
_Quoth the Raven “Nevermore.”_

Reciting the prose from memory loosened his thick tongue and took his mind off his stomach enough it could settle, now empty enough now to consider refilling it. Carefully standing up, Jack groaned as the motion made his head spin, and wobbled as he grasped for a towel, eventually his fingers landing on the fluffy cloth, ruffling it through his hair until his equilibrium returned. But as soon as he stepped out of his bedroom, it was nearly thrown off again as the noise assaulted him.  
  
_“Ella prende las turbinas,_  
_No discrimina,_

The deep beat pulsed between his ears, loud and brash, but strangely entrancing.

_No se pierde ni un party de marquesina,_  
_Se acicala hasta pa la esquina,_  
_Luce tan bien q hasta la sombra le combina,_

Still, it was way too early for this shit.

_Asesina, me domina,_  
_Anda en carro, motoras y limosinas,_

He was hungover, lonely, and just wanted a cup of coffee and something horribly bad to ingest, and then he could crawl back into bed and sleep most of the day away. Maybe he’d be really bad and have more Oreos and some hot cocoa for breakfast.

_Llena su tanque de adrenalina,_  
_Cuando escucha el reggaeton en la cocina._  
  
Was Jesse really into this kind of music, now? He’d never heard the cowboy listen to this song before...

Sighing, Jack didn’t even care he was dripping onto the carpet, towel loosely around his shoulders as he followed the sound to his kitchen.

“Jesse, I-”

...Either he was a blessed man, or a cursed one, his words dying in his throat as all his aches and pains seemed to vanish at the sight before him.

_A ella le gusta la gasolina_  
_dame mas gasolina!!_  
_Como le encanta la gasolina_  
_dame mas gasolina!!_

Gabriel.

Was in _his kitchen._

...And eating his oreos, the bastard.

Clad in nothing more than a pair of black satin sleep pants that clung close to his thighs and ass, tightening over the firm flesh as Gabriel’s hips rolled in time with the beat as he leaned against the counter, eyes on his phone in his hand as his free fingers rummaged in the familiar blue package next to him to dunk his pilfered cookie in a black mug.

The early morning sun filtered through the blinds, reflecting the water dripping down Gabriel’s body, and Jack’s eyes were drawn to the glinting of silver skulls on rings piercing the man’s nipples.

And as the Latino man turned to him, Jack's brain, flatlining, helpfully focused on yet another detail...Gabriel was _hung_ , the large bulge not so subtle under the thin fabric as his hips rolled and thrusted with the music.

Jack could only stare blankly at the shirtless man in his kitchen, and halfheartedly planned to blame his sudden flush on his hangover as a strangled whimper alerted Gabriel to his presence.

Quirking an eyebrow at Jack, milk dripped from Gabriel’s lips as he popped the entire cookie into his mouth, curled up in a smirk as his tongue flicked out to lap the drops up in a flash of metal. Slowly taking another cookie from the near empty package, Gabriel twisted it open, and Jack whimpered as he dragged his- Oh god it was pierced- tongue along the inside, to lap at the sweet creme layer, voice a soft purr as he flashed a wicked smile at the flustered blond.

“Mornin’, Papi.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used~
> 
> "Another Way Out" by Hollywood Undead  
> "Malagueña Salerosa" by Avenged Sevenfold  
> "Gasolina" by Dadddy Yankee
> 
> And of course the poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe.


	3. The Bird and the Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  He didn’t want to be here, not _again_.
> 
> Swallowing thickly, Jack meandered along an all too familiar path, the dirt cold and hard under his bare feet as they took him along a path overgrown with weeds and thorns. The sky rolled above him, black and angry with the promise of rain, thunder rumbling in the distance.
> 
> Ravens mocked him as they circled above, their harsh cries sounding like ugly laughter that was all too familiar to his ears, perching along stone and gnarled trees alike, watching him closely as he passed by statues of angels. Worn with time and weather, they seemed to weep over their broken wings, mimicking in mourning at the state of the numerous stones around him as he picked through the Cemetery.
> 
> He only stopped when he found a pair of newer stones, the still shiny black marble stark against the overgrown brambles that nearly engulfed them.
> 
>  
> 
> **John Morrison, Sr.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Evangeline Morrison.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start off by saying sorry guys, this chapter is mostly really horrible heavy Angst on Jack's part, but does have a bit of smutty and fluffy fun. I did raise the rating just to be safe though.
> 
> This chapter is a bit long and jumbled, but hopefully it helps piece together a bit of backstory before we dive into the meat of the story.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and sweet comments, you all rock! <3

  
He didn’t want to be here, not _again_.

Swallowing thickly, Jack meandered along an all too familiar path, the dirt cold and hard under his bare feet as they took him along a path overgrown with weeds and thorns. The sky rolled above him, black and angry with the promise of rain, thunder rumbling in the distance.

Ravens mocked him as they circled above, their harsh cries sounding like ugly laughter that was all too familiar to his ears, perching along stone and gnarled trees alike, watching him closely as he passed by statues of angels. Worn with time and weather, they seemed to weep over their broken wings, mimicking in mourning at the state of the numerous stones around him as he picked through the Cemetery.

He only stopped when he found a pair of newer stones, the still shiny black marble stark against the overgrown brambles that nearly engulfed them.

**John Morrison, Sr.**

**Evangeline Morrison.**

Both long dead, but never forgotten, no matter how much he tried.

How much he tried to forget the hatred he still carried, to swallow it down as if he could squeeze any love from it, like blood from a stone.

A soft sigh, as if on a faint breeze, and there was a click of claws and rustling leaves as something perched on the apple tree behind him, wafting the smell of smell of sickeningly sweet decay his way as a faint whisper called into his ear.

_“Shot down by strangers_  
_Whose glances can cripple_  
_The heart and devour the soul…”_

Jack could only turn around to gazed up into that tree, falling to his knees into the dirt at the sight of the monster with an angel’s face, perched on his family’s tree, withered and dying, all the fruit infected and swollen with worms.

The harpy peered down at him with bright red eyes, a wide grin on its somehow familiar face, scarred dark skin melding into a raven’s feathers. Broad wings stretched as night’s embrace, shiny black talons nearly snapping the branch it perched on as it shifting to peer down at him. Mocking words fell from sneering lips, warmed spiced honey flowing over thorns that pierced Jack’s heart, memories rising as did bile in his throat.

_“All alone he turns to stone_  
_While holding his breath after dark_  
_Terrified of what's inside…”_

His ‘father’, the decorated officer so beloved by his people, drunk again, sneering down at him, pressing a gun to his head. His mother, hiding her face and pretending not to see, ashamed of her moment of weakness that brought him into this world. No longer scared of the cold metal that stuck him, ears full of taunts and words no child should ever hear from those who were supposed to love him the most. And somehow, those words hurt more then any bleeding wound could be.

_It was his fault, all his fault, all his fault..._

Was this fallen angel his Judge then? Come to collect his soul, to weight it against a feather?

_“To save his life he crawls_  
_Like a worm from a bird_  
_Crawls like a worm from a bird!”_

He hadn’t asked to be born, already weighted down with sin before his first breath.

_All alone…_

He hadn’t asked to live, only as revenge for a broken, dying marriage.

_All alone..._

He hadn’t asked to die, as the gun went off that night, his hands shaking as smoke coiled from the nozzle, feeling so cold as still warm blood soaked the carpet under his feet.

_All alone..._

All he wanted, was…

His heartbeat hammered in his chest, the unspoken word bitter ash on his tongue.

The harpy grinned only wider at him as if he could hear Jack’s thoughts, sharp fangs bared as his eyes glinted like rubies as lightning, flaring his wings as thunder cracked overhead, a dark chuckle rumbling deeply in his broad chest.

_And so it goes..._

Its face... _his angel’s face_...twisting with a dark chuckle into something near inhuman, too many teeth and glowing eyes as the strong wind fluttered inky pinions, seeming as if smoke. Launching at him with a snarling laugh, the creature sunk its talons into him, pinning him down to the ground as they easily sliced through his flesh. Blood seeped through his clothes, everything cold as rain started to downpour, a silent scream ripping from Jack’s throat as tried to get away, fingers digging into the dirt to mimic the talons only digging deeper into his flesh.

Gazing up into the beautiful face above him with wide wet eyes, Jack was mesmerized by those scarred lips as they curled in a sharp smirk. As the harpy bent forward to bring them close to his ear, his name was turned into a low mocking purr, reverberating not all unpleasantly through his body. As those long talons plunged into his chest, curling around the apple that was his heart, he could see them, _the worms_ , as they squirmed up from the soaked earth around him, crawling on him as they made their way to his chest...

_Crawls like a worm_  
_Crawls like a worm from a bird!_

He just wanted…

_All alone..._

All he ever wanted was…

_All alone..._

The worms were crawling, squirming inside his skin, eating him alive, devouring his lungs as he gasped for breath, the smell of decay flooding his nose and rolling over his tongue. Jack scraped at his skin with his nails, trying to dig them out, only to have thousands more take their places.

“Jack?”

The harpy wouldn’t let him go, saying his name over and over, tolling in his ears like faraway church bells. Pinning him down, talons lodged in his chest as he struggled to breathe.

_“Jack!”_

His heart was racing, visions of rotten things rising, fermented and decaying and dying. Acid rushed up his throat, and Jack clapped his hands over his whimpering lips far too slow as his stomach suddenly lurched, splattering onto his hands and the tile below him.

“...Mierda...wake up!”

All Jack could see were worms, crawling and writhing in his hands, falling to the floor with a wet squelch. Jerking away with a choked scream he saw worms crawling from the drain, the shower, pouring all over him, and slipped on the tile, falling backwards as the harpy laughed at him, ravens crying in his ear.

\----

Gabriel was starting to waver in his dedication to his job. He was supposed to _distract_ Jack, not play nursemaid.

But that morning, when Jack had collapsed in the kitchen, eyes near rolling into the back of his head and skin ablaze as he shivered, face twisted in pain…

Gabriel had barely been able to catch him, swearing in mixed tongues as he carried Jack into his bathroom to lay him down in the shower, cranking the water on freezing in an attempt to bring down the fever that ensnared the other man into some dark dream.

When he had volunteered to bring Jack home the night before, Gabriel had meant to simply shove Jack into bed, get some water and aspirin into him, and roll the blond over if needed, running away before the sun came up, for the only, yet very strong, reason that he couldn’t let the Officer keel over at the Bar. But something was also clearly _very_ wrong with the blond, and now Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to leave.

He had been looking through Jack’s medicine cabinet for some seltzer tablets, and could only look in frozen shock upon the numerous bottles he found instead, neatly lined up in almost military fashion, an army ready to fight one man’s internal war with a nuke at a moment's notice. Taking one off the shelf, he sucked in a breath sharply as he read the label.

So...The force's _Chico de oro_ was Fool’s Gold instead, hiding decay behind a brilliant smile.

A retching sound caught his attention, and he replaced the bottle quickly, moving back to the bedroom, where Jack had been dumped on top of his bed on his comforter, and was now sobering up, softly whining and body shaking as he curled up in a mess Gabriel would now have to clean. However he just couldn’t be mad at the blond, and sighed. Jesse had been the same way when he drank too much, before. A child’s spirit, trapped in an adult body.

Alcohol could make your angels sing, but too much made your devils dance, and it was something they both learned far too late.

Murmuring soothing words to Jack as he leaned over and rubbed the blond’s back, Gabriel had enough experience to know when to move as another wave came, but was unable to dodge all the vomit, and did spare a grumble as his hoodie was splattered.

It didn’t take long for Jack to empty all over the comforter, face wet with tears and bile, holding back sobs as his body shook. Gabriel was a patient man when he needed to be, and while it was no easy feat, managed get Jack in the shower before going to drop the comforter, Jack’s clothes, and his own hoodie and shirt into the washer, leaving him in just his leather pants and beanie. Thoughts hazed his mind as he went to check up on the other man, and Gabriel frowned, brow furrowing.

He had seen the signs in Jesse, and he saw them again now in Jack.

The file never said anything about this.

Screams snagged his attention, and he ran, feeling his stomach drop, dashing into the bathroom to find Jack trapped in some delusion, barely able to catch him again as the blond crumpled to the floor like a puppet with cut strings, blood beading along pale skin like chains of rubies. Gabriel could only mutter both curses and prayers to half forgotten saints as he carried Jack back to his bed, that the blond would be able to find peace for at least a moment and give him time to find where the usual medicine was kept.

There was one hidden in the third guest bathroom, of all places, and Jack was curled up in bed again when he came back, the room dark save for the glow of the moon. Gabriel set the first aid kit, a bottle of water and aspirin on the nightstand, moving to lay a hand on Jack’s shoulder to see of he was awake. The other man was dead asleep, yet subconsciously flinched at his touch, and Gabriel could read the raised lines of old scars, Braille of abuse long past.

Moving to sit lightly on the side of the bed, Gabriel pulled away the sheet, and revealed the intricate pattern of scars of Jack’s back, barely visible in the dim light.

He wasn’t supposed to get attached to his targets.

He never had, before. No reason to pay attention to that one rule when there were so many others he was more interested in breaking.

But the moment Gabriel had laid eyes on Jack, something he long thought buried stirred, and he sighed as he tucked the blanket back around the sleeping blond.

Humming softly, Gabriel ran his fingers gently through Jack’s cornsilk hair as words fell from his lips absentmindedly.

_“Home, to your house on a hill, to oblivion_  
_Where souls never die all alone_  
_You're longing for love, not for sympathy…”_

Jack dreamed of dark eyes and lush gardens, the faint melody winding in his ears even as he slept, a golden thread to stitch him back up again. It wound around him like a dreamcatcher’s threads, trapping shadows from corrupting his dreams.

At least in his dreams, maybe he could pretend the lips that pressed to his were real.

~*~*~*~*~

Jack woke hours later with a deep groan, shuddering as fire washed through him, biting his lip to mute his keening whimper as he came, his hips bucking up with the intensity from it.

Panting softly as he came down from his high, Jack blinked blearily, the rapidly cooling puddle of cum in his boxers evidence of a half forgotten sweet dream, only remembering the image of scarred lips wrapping around his cock, a barbell pierced through a tongue rubbing pleasantly at the sensitive head. He hadn’t even _touched himself_ , and had come harder than he ever had before, his cock still half hard as he stretched, trying to remove himself from his tangled sheets and find a compelling enough argument as to why he shouldn't stay in bed all day and just see how hard he could _really_ come with some hands on help.

Grumbling as he felt his cock already twitch and stiffen again in interest, Jack sat up, trying to ignore an idle thought of Gabriel in those satin pants, too thin and fluid as they revealed more than they hid. Jack’s mind wandered off again, wondering just how hard he could come with a bulge like that up...Oh _damnit_.

All he could remember was that he fainted at the sight of the man in his kitchen, and groaned, rubbing his aching head. Getting drunk like that, it was a disgrace. And then to faint again, in front of Gabriel, no less. He was a fool, and had probably embarrassed himself horribly in front of the man.

A man in leather pants, smirking as he managed to crack his carefully built walls in seconds when they had taken years to lay down, with merely a look.

A man with a voice as honey, flowing into his ears and filling his thoughts, with hypnotizing eyes, thick thighs and it was all Jack could do not to rut into the mattress at the memory of possible piercings just barely concealed by black satin.

Desperately needing a distraction before he spiraled, he saw his phone lying on the nightstand and grabbed it, wincing at all the unread messages and unanswered calls. Thank god he had been given the day off today, and Jack sent out quick replies that _yes_ he was alright, yes he made it home safely, and that he had just had slept in because he was hungover, and not to worry about him. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, after all. Jesse’s had been particularly salacious, and he could just imagine the coyote smile the cowboy had as he send them, flushing deeper and deeper as each one got even more raunchy.

The new message suddenly popped up from Jesse, and Jack groaned at the sight of a picture sent notification. Flipping over to rest on his stomach, he sighed, peering at the phone in his hands as he reluctantly opened it. No doubt another picture of Hanzo sleeping, or the silly antics of his newest puppies...

_He says he’s sorry for his morning ;)_

Jesse held boxes of moonpies in one hand as he held up his phone, a knowing coyote smile on his face. Gabriel was behind him, posing with a brand new giant box of oreos, with a wolfish smile and a wink.

Jack could only stare down at his phone, and if his brain had a speaker, odds are it would be mimicking a dial up tone.

Gabriel pulled off winged eyeliner very well, and not only was his tongue pierced, but his eyebrow and nose were as well, sporting matching steel rings. His ears were wreathed in rather interesting piercings, the most striking being black steel raven cuffs, poised to whisper in Gabriel’s ears, unfurled wings curling around the cartilage, connecting to chains that ended in rose studs. Something tugged at the back of Jack’s mind at the sight of them, but it wisped away before he could reach for it.

Ah, but the piercings and eyeliner…they were just _icing_. The man’s face was a sculptor's dream, set with smokey quartz eyes and thick curls carved from ebony. Cheekbones that could cut steel, and oh lord did the man had a set of _fangs_ on him, and Jack wanted them at his throat...

Ten minutes later Jack was thrusting into his hand underneath a near burning spray, coming so hard he saw stars, as the largest load he had ever shot spattered on the wall. Whimpering lowly as it seemed to take hours to come down from the high, It was only his phone ringing that prevented him from taking advantage again of his still half hard cock.

Jack would have let it ring and ring, it was his only day off in days and dammit if he wanted to spend it alone alternating between masturbating and crying then he fucking _would_.

However, Jack had a different ringtone for everyone he knew, and this one wasn’t any of them.

_Can I steal your mind for a while?_  
_Can I stop your heart for a while?_  
_Can I freeze your soul and your time?_  
  
No, this song was all too familiar in another way and Jack poked his head out to shoot a dirty look at his phone as it perched innocently on his dock, twisting off the water he reached for a towel and his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hope I’m not interrupting something, eh?” Jack nearly dropped his phone as the deep, rich voice of Gabriel curled in his ear. Juggling it in his hands with a yelp, Jack could hear Gabriel laughing at him, and huffed. The insinuation was there, and Jack was flushed bright red as he realized between Jesse and Lena, there was no way it would escape Reyes’ attention how bad Jack had behaved at the bar the night before.

“N-no!” A little too forcefully, perhaps, and speak of the devil, Jesse could be heard laughing in the background.. _.shit, he was on speakerphone, wasn’t he?_ Gabriel’s laugh dropped to a chuckle as he took the blond off speaker, but Jack could still hear a sniggering Jesse next to him. “Just...was in the shower, was all.” Spanish rolled off of Gabriel’s tongue with a laugh, and Jesse was the on the line with a barking laugh.

“Be nice to the guy, _Jefe_! Ah, shoot..How ya feelin’, Jack?” Jack did detect extra care in the cowboy’s voice, and it made him smile. Jesse was the only one who knew about his...issues, thanks to the last time he got wasted.

“Can’t remember much, but somehow, I’m alive. Just don’t ever offer me free beer again.” Groaning, Jack cradled the phone in his neck and wrapped the towel around his waist, moving back to his bedroom to find clothes.

“Ha, Not surprised ya still a little outta it, ya downed an entire glass of whiskey.”

“Wait, what-” Jack could hear Gabriel muttering something bemusedly in Spanish beside Jesse, earning a bark from the cowboy. Jack was mortified...he drank _liquor_? He felt cold setting into him, his chest tightening. He didn’t want to be like his father, he didn’t want to be known like that...he could feel his voice cracking. “Jesse.”

“Jack.” Softer now, Jesse dropped his usual demeanor for one more serious, voice firm but soothing. “Listen now, it was my fault, not yours. It was an accident, and I mixed up the orders ‘cause I was too busy being an asshole instead of a friend. You’re not anything like that bastard, and I’m not going to let you drag yourself down today.” Letting a bit of his playful self bleed back into his voice, Jesse chuckled. “Now, let me try to make it up to ya. I’ve got somethin’ for ya, so put on your running gear, and meet me outside in ten, partner.”

Sighing, Jack had to smile a little.

“Thanks, Jesse…” They bantered for a moment, and then Jack hung up, in a slightly better mood, but paused as he rummaged for a pair of sweatpants, slightly concerned. “I really hope it’s not more corn themed shit...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eight minutes later, Jack shivered slightly as he stretched on the sidewalk. He loved to go for runs, and he knew it was important to keep his fitness up, but today he really just wanted to curl on the couch and watch Netflix with some cocoa...Maybe with extra marshmallows.

Dressed in dark blue sweatpants and an old Army T-shirt, the lingering sun warmed him, but the wind seemed to go right through him. Sighing, he placed his ear buds in, flicking through his phone for something to listen to, and was stretching, humming along to the melody as he stretched when one of his earbuds were gently tugged out of his ear and replaced with a close purr.

“Ready to go, _Cabrón_?” Jack jumped, startled, and whirled around cursing, giving a glare at the man while Gabriel laughed, crossing his arms with a grin. Scowling, Jack was thankful the wind could hide his flush as it nipped his cheeks, and shook his head. He must have looked puzzled, too, because Gabriel grinned, holding up his phone and giving it a little shake. “Sadly the cowboy wasn’t able to make it, but I promised him I’d take care of you today in his place.” There it was again, that rolling tongue that turned even the most innocent- _or not_ -of sentences into shocks straight to his cock.

And oh, did Gabriel’s outfit not help. A black beanie sadly covered the curls Jack adored, the man’s muscular chest and arms lost in a baggy black hoodie. But it was almost worth it, for what that man tormented him with now.

Red shorts that hugged those thick thighs to near perfection, just barely long enough not to be booty shorts as they curved over Gabriel’s plush ass. The fabric glazed over the front, half hidden under the hem of the black hoodie, but thankfully Jack's attention was drawn to the tattoos that were on said thighs.

On Gabriel’s right, a raven, broad wings flaring upwards and sharp beak open mid caw, surrounded by thorny roses, clutching them in his talons as inky feathers falling and curling down his calf. On his left, a barn owl, soft and serene in white and tan as its wings swept downward, nesting in marigolds. Both covered much of the skin over the large muscular thighs, and were very expertly done, as if they could fly away at any moment.

And when Gabriel stretched his arms above his head, Jack could see a hint of more inky swirls as those red shorts rode slightly upwards, and swallowed thickly, as he snapped his gaze to his phone to flick through his music. The wind wafted Gabriel’s cologne over to tickle his nose, and he could hear the pulsing beats of the Latino man’s music as he went shoulder to shoulder with Jack as they started jogging.

_Ay que rico un dos tres_  
_Sí te deseo otra vez_  
_Pero no no no tu corazón_  
_Más más más de tu limón_  
_Querido..._

He couldn’t understand a lick of it, but had a feeling it was something dirty by how it was sung, and felt his face heat as Gabriel’s lips quirked up in a smirk, side eyeing Jack as they reached the park. Quickly picking a song of his own to distract him, he couldn’t help but smile as leaves crunched under his feet. Autumn was always his favorite time of year, with how the world was ablaze in golds and reds, as if one last hurrah before going to sleep for the winter.

The cool, fresh air and adrenaline did help clear his head, pain now a dull roar, but Jack still felt a little sluggish, eventually falling behind Gabriel by a few paces as they ran through the park’s trails. Which was a glorious sight to behold for sure, every step of Gabriel’s earning a slight jiggle, but…

Another strong wind, and Jack had to stop, his headache slowly coming back forward as he shivered, the warm colors of the leaves draining as clouds covered the sun. He should have brought a sweater, and he should have told Jesse no.

Honestly, what was he doing?

He should have stayed home, curling up and trying to get himself together before he work tomorrow.

He’d never had these problems before, usually he could lap three times around even in the middle of winter and be fine. So why _now_ and why in front of _Gabriel_ was he being weak? He wanted to vomit, and from the pain in his head or the anxiety curling in his chest, he didn’t know.

He was a police officer, no longer some wayward teenager, and he had a reputation to uphold. Why was he even drinking in the first place, why was he lusting so hard after someone he had just met, he was an idiot, he had no right to even hope he had a chance-

Warmth suddenly enveloped him, the smell of spices and smoke chasing away the cold. Opening his eyes, he blinked slowly as his eyes were covered by...black fabric? Slowly pushing his arms through the sleeves, Jack lifted the hood, his internal mutiny paused.

“I thought the boy scouts taught you to always be prepared?” No purr, no sultry tone. Just amusement, as Gabriel arched an eyebrow over at him, crossing his now bare arms. How he could stand to be in 60 degree weather in just booty shorts and a tank top was beyond Jack. “Or were you absent for that badge?”  
  
Now that Gabriel was in so little, Jack could appreciate just how big the man was, in so many ways. He merely bundled deeper into the hoodie, embarrassed and not just a little turned on as the sun came back out, chasing away Jack’s own clouds, glinting on the sweat running down Gabriel as he laughed, shaking his head.

“Come on, Boy Scout, we’re not done yet.” Gabriel gestured for him to follow, and they finished their laps, afterwards sweaty and pleasantly tired.

The sun was already starting to hide behind the clouds again, and as the chill set in, Jack realized he was still wearing Gabriel’s hoodie, and started to remove it, but was stopped by thick fingers clasping around his own with a light, teasing voice.

“Keep it on until we get you home. Can’t have you fainting on me again.” Jack felt awful, guilty at the memory. Here Gabriel was, patient with his faults, and now ended up in only such light clothing in freezing weather because Jack had been too lost in his self loathing to remember to bring a sweater. The man didn’t seem to be affected by it too much, but looking around, Jack lit up as he noticed his favorite cafe, prayer flags fluttering in the rising wind, and was determined to show Gabriel some kindness in return.

As they entered into _Iris_ , Gabriel had to smile at the enthusiastic blond, looking around at the small cafe. It was as if a piece of Nepal had come to Overwatch, bright colors warming away the cold they had just left from. A row of glass display cases held tantalizing treats inside, and the smell of coffee and rich chocolate filled his nose.

“So, what would you like? My treat.” Truth be told, Gabriel wasn't quite in the mood for anything, but, looking at Jack’s smile, nodded. Jesse had called in a favor, and not wanting to dampen the other man’s spirit, Gabriel took a look at the cases.

As it was near Halloween, many of the treats inside were themed as such, from donuts decorated with spider webs or even a candy corn striped cheesecake slices. But one treat in particular caught his eye as Jack greeted the owner as he walked over, offering greetings.

“Hello, Zenyatta!”

“Ah, Officer Morrison!” The owner was a small man, but stood tall and radiated brightness, seeming to float along the floor. Bald, with dark skin and clothed in the robes of a monk, Gabriel had to wonder how such a cheerful man managed to come to the hell that was Overwatch. “I was worried when you hadn’t come in this morning for your usual.”

“Ah, I’m sorry...today was my day off, so I slept in a bit too long…” Jack grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He stopped by every morning on his way to work, and even on his days off. The place always seemed to radiate peace, soothing his inner demons. Chuckling, Zenyatta bowed slightly, gesturing to the case.

“It gladdens my heart to see you well. Please, no charge, today.” Flustered, Jack opened his mouth to attempt to argue when another familiar face poked in from the back.

“Sensei, should I double the batch for the biscuits tomorrow, or should I do more rolls?”

“Ah, Genji! Why not biscuits? We can do shortcakes, hm? I remember they are Officer Morrison’s favorite, so I hope he will stop by again tomorrow.” At the mention of Jack’s name, Genji brightened, and wiping his hands on rag, suddenly near tackled the blond to the floor in a hug. Gabriel barely stopped a growl from escaping, and was surprised at himself, even as his face only showed an amused expression and an arched eyebrow at the display of affection.

“I was just in here the other day, Genji…”

Genji was Hanzo’s brother, but Gabriel marveled at just how different they were, even if they looked too much alike. He remembered Jesse saying that they had different mothers, but even being the loudmouth that Jesse was, he always seemed to clam up when it came to Hanzo and Genji. All he knew Genji was a quite a few years younger then Hanzo, still attending the local high school, and had apprenticed under Zenyatta in hopes of becoming a pastry chef. It was more soothing, the younger Shimada explained, then he fast pace of the hot kitchen his brother adored.

He could have easily found out more, but Jesse never pried into his past, and Gabriel would return the same. All he knew is that when Jesse had come home to Overwatch, Hanzo and Genji beside him, his boy made it clear he would die for either of them, and that made them family.

“Jesse said you were sick, and then Brother said the Cowman was in trouble for it, so he’s stuck at the bar tonight.” Well, that explained to Jack why Gabriel had showed up, then...he was almost sorry for Jesse, but had to be thankful things turned out that they did, shitty start to his day aside. The cowboy would no doubt be fine, if Genji spoke so amused by it.

Jack knew few things about Jesse’s husband, but one thing that stood out was that Hanzo had a near legendary amount of patience and self control, even in a bustling, stressed out kitchen during rush hour, keeping everything in proper order. He did, however, have the rage of a dragon of heaven when he finally was tipped over the breaking point.

It was a somewhat rare thing, Jack had seen that happen exactly three times before.

Once, when Deadlock had ruined the restaurant.

Second, when someone had tried to seduce and drug Jesse.

And third, when someone had attempted to kidnap Genji.

Jack only prayed he never had to experience it himself.

“I feel better now, Genji, so no worries. Just had a bit too much to drink.” Offering Genji a smile, the young apprentice seemed to be sated for the moment with the excuse, and laughed.

“Jesse-san always did have...what is it called here? Devil’s luck? Seems like no matter how wrong things go, they always turn out alright.” A flash of something flickered over Genji’s smiling face, and Zenyatta laid a hand on Genji’s shoulder, smiling at the teenager, and Genji jolted, chuckling before bowing at Jack and Gabriel.

“But here is my hospitality? You two must be freezing! Please, allow me to offer you something warm to drink.” Jack had a feeling he missed something, but looking at Zenyatta, the monk only smiled at him, and Jack flicked his eyes to the menu, his questions dissolving. His usual for this time of the year was a pumpkin spice latte, but it was too late for coffee...

Jack smiled when he saw a new drink on the menu, ordering it and a slice of cookies and cream cheesecake. Wandering over to one of the many small tables, choosing one near the window to watch people go by on their way home. Jack was starting to feel the effects of his strange day, and subconsciously snuggled into the hoodie, inhaling Gabriel’s smell before yawning wide.

Gabriel could only smile as he walked their order to the little table Jack had picked, setting the tray down gently, the wafting smell of coffee and sugar seemed to perk him up a bit, and blinked bleary blues as Gabriel set a white mug in front of Jack. Full of rich hot chocolate, it was topped with an almost obscene amount of whipped cream and fluffy homemade marshmallows, golden edible star glitter sprinkles on top.

It gave Gabriel diabetes just looking at it.

Jack, snuggling into Gabriel's hoodie, lapped at his whipped cream happily, sleepily swirling his tongue around his straw to suck up the gloriously warm, sweet liquid. Gabriel busied himself with peering out the window at the rapidly approaching nightfall. Sighing as he broke pieces off his skull shaped Concha, dipping it into his espresso.

Autumn was a time of both bountiful harvests and swift decay, as Nature’s clock moved ever forward. A time where the sun could yet still chase away the bite of freezing wind, and even the coldest rain seemed to not yet affect the still warm earth.

But as the days grew shorter, the Spirits grew bolder, and as the last few rays of sun died under the horizon, Gabriel could sense them…waiting.

Wanting. 

And like hell he felt like sharing. 

He had to get Jack home, and fast. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used!
> 
> -"The Bird and the Worm" by the Used  
> -"House on a Hill" by Kamelot  
> -"Te Quiero Puta" by Rammstein


End file.
